


Must be Tuesday

by CosmicCatCalls



Category: Fight Club, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Cat Fight, Fight Club - Freeform, Harry Potter Familiars, One Shot, tw: animal violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCatCalls/pseuds/CosmicCatCalls
Summary: What exactly do the professors at Hogwarts get up to once students have gone to bed? Minerva McGonagall has a way to let off steam which none of her colleagues must know about. Shifting into her feline form, she sharpens her claws for the upcoming event.





	Must be Tuesday

Soft padded steps echoed down the dungeon hallways as numerous clawed paws hit the damp stone. The head of the group was a tabby, with curious eye markings and bright green eyes. Flanking her, a large ginger kneazle mix with rough fur and a lion like mane, to the other side was another kneazle mix, which looked like a large grey and white persian. 

 

The cats to her side, pointedly ignored each other as they trotted down the hall. The air became colder, as they went deeper into the castle, eventually stopping at a rotting, wooden door, which was slightly open. Through the crack, passersby could hear a sharp yowl and screams from the occupants within. 

 

The tabby let out a loud and powerful hiss, bringing the screeching to an abrupt halt. The view of the room made quite a scene. In the middle of the room was a large, dark, kneazle mix who had pinned a comparatively smaller tuxedo cat. The cats were no longer actively fighting, however the kneazle’s yellow eyes were fixed in a glare, aimed towards the tabby. The tabby looked back with a haughty demeanor, eventually backing the other cat down. 

 

_ Just like her owner,  _ the tabby thought with slight disdain. She looked around with a withering look at the circle of cats which surrounded the fighters. They knew not to start until she arrived, what would happen if one of them were to be seriously injured? The grey and white cat, Perseus, left the tabby’s side to move around the circle. His dark blue eyes warning those who would step out of line. 

 

The dark kneazle moved away from the tuxedo and joined the others on the circle. The tabby looked to the smaller cat, assessing damages. The tuxedo blinked assuredly, and joined the ginger kneazle mix at the tabby’s side. The tabby knew she should not play favorites, however Crookshanks and Morrigan were owned by two of her best students. She was wary of allowing them to fight, but there is only so much you could do as a cat at Hogwarts.

 

It was time to choose who would be part of the first match. She would be lying if she didn’t admit to debating this during her lunch break. The main responsibility was making sure that the cats were evenly matched. Bertie certainly was not well suited to fight Morrigan if you wanted it to be fair.  _ Though _ , she mused, _ normal cats rarely fight fair. _

 

She looked at Crookshanks, who signaled his readiness. If Bertie wanted a fight, she would get one with someone her size. Kneazles were quite loyal to their owners and the girls to whom the cats belonged had recently had a conflict. It would do good for Crookshanks to let out some steam.

 

On her command, the two giant felines lunged at each other. Bertie took the first swipe, catching a tuft of Crookshanks’ already tousled fur. He let out a terrible growl, returning the swipe but missing. The dark cat’s bright eyes narrowed as she yowled in response, gathering herself in a ball ready to strike. Tail swishing violently, she leapt to pounce, pinning Crookshanks to the stone. The ginger cat rabbit kicked his opponent, quickly pushing her off and swiping at her face. 

 

The cats in the circle let out small hisses and growls. The air of hostility was felt by each one as they watched the fight continue. With a swipe a bloody gash appeared behind Bertie’s ear. At that moment, the tabby jumped into the fray separating the two with a paw to each of their heads. The cats continued to make noises of complaint, but retreated to the edge of the circle. The only way she justified this to herself, was if the fights were stopped at first blood.

 

There was a soft creak at the door, the tabby turned sharply, readying to flee if needed. She could not be seen here, her markings were too distinct. In the doorway stood a scrawny, dust colored cat, Mrs. Norris. The tabby flicked her tail, Perseus and surprisingly Bertie, joined her side to stare down the intruder. Mrs. Norris was not welcome for a reason. It was fairly unlikely that her owner would approve of what happened in the basement. The tabby’s fur raised slightly, in times like these it was hard to ignore her basic cat senses. 

 

Surprisingly, rather than summoning her master, the scrawny cat blinked and approached the group. She glared at the tabby, taking a place in the center of the circle. The tabby swished her tail in acknowledgement and faced her opponent, baring her teeth in a hiss. The two elder cats paced the circle, parallel to each other, their gaze fixed. The tabby became impatient and lunged at Mrs. Norris, claws out, ready to grab fur. The scrawny cat flashed past her, taking a swipe at her rump before retreating. The tabby’s hiss came out as a spit, feinting left she lunged again, catching Mrs. Norris off guard. She felt a tuft of hair between her claws but did not look down. She refused to lose eye contact. If she did, it would admit defeat. She had been here, in cat form, much longer than that scrawny beast. She could not give into instincts though, she had to be calm about this. She had a feeling that if Mrs. Norris were to lose she would immediately summon Filch. 

 

The tabby thought of a plan as they continued to stand off against each other. Mrs. Norris had hunkered down, attempting to make herself a smaller target. Her mangled fur was more unkempt than usual. She wasn’t used to this type of exertion. The tabby almost felt sorry for her. That is until Mrs. Norris made an intimidating growl. It was time to put an end to this. She had class in the morning. 

 

The tabby lunged again, boxing Mrs. Norris’ ears, before biting down hard on the back of the neck and attempting to pull her over. The cat screeched, and kicked out, unable to reach her attacker. The tabby growled back, letting go and stepping back. 

 

Defeated, Mrs. Norris scrambled to her feet and attempted to scamper off. Perseus pounced her, preventing her from reaching the door. The tabby signaled to the other cats, most of whom fled. Those who looked on, confused, received a hiss and quickly left the room. The feral sounds and smells leaving with them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This story was based on a post by accio-shitpost and ababelofprose on tumbr. http://ababelofprose.tumblr.com/post/154298503715/accio-shitpost-do-you-think-mcgonagall-ever


End file.
